Elio Corporation
The Elio Corporation or just Elio Corp. was one of the first medical centers to adapt their focus on the sudden appearances of quirks. It quickly became a very well known name making constant medical breakthroughs year after year. Later on they adopted making hero support items and have made innovations in the field. Soon enough it gained the title 'Hero Safe Haven'. It is currently led by Dante Elio. Services The services avaiable are diverse and always growing especially in their medical fields, some key examples are: *Nuclear Medicine *Radiology *Urgent Care *Clinical Research *Medical Clinics *Neurology Clinics *Neurosciences *Neurological Institute Most famously they have hero and quirk specialized services such as: *Quirk Testing And Aprehension *Mutant Specialized Surgery *Safe Quirk Development *Urgent Hero Care They also have developed multiple hero support items and medical equipment such as: *Electrical Bo Staff *Jetpacks *Strength Enhancing Guantlets *Multi-vision Masks *PyroHeal *Artificial Nerves(limited) *Spray-on Skin (limited) *Burning Lenses *Burning Gloves *A plethora of different Powered Exoskeletons *Hundreds of personalized hero support equipment History Birth After the birth of quirks in the world the head of Hospital Maria, a small medical foundation, decided they should take in as many 'unique' cases as possible. The head of the foundation was Caesar Elio, the first Elio to begin a long tradition of the Elio family leading the organization. Caesar was able to create a special paste made to help treat and re-enforce '''pyrokinetic '''based injuries on the users of the quirk. he found the body was mildly able to compensate for one's own quirk and found a way to enhance these compensations, making for quicker healing and more resistance for future quirk use. This paste quickly became worldwide in many hospitals as these injuries were common since it was still early in the birth of quirks, so no one really had any control or instruction over their quirks. By the end of the year after Caesar released the paste now known as 'PyroHeal', the foundation was given multiple grants and appointed Caesar as Head Of Research. He continued advancing and soon enough after a few years was appointed Head Of The Foundation. Caesar would marry a woman named Maria and have a son, Mateo. By the time Caesar would retire he had entire cabinets worth of awards and doubled the size of the foundation. He left it in his son Mateo's hands where it continued to grow. Adopt After a few generations the foundation became the top medical center in Europe and the tenth largest in the world. They had gained fame for many breakthrough surgical techniques and proceders. There have been patients that travel across the continent and in some cases overseas to receive the best medical treatment from the leading surgeons in their field. The current head, Luca, had turned the foundation into a Medical Center, no longer non-profit. He did offer twenty pro bono cases every year though. Quickly the Elio family was turned into one of the richest families and from then on their future leaders gained countless resources. During this time Luca who was more of a biotech able to make entirely new 'nerves' for heroes critically injuried of the field. While the process was still rough,new and highly experimental, typically made on a case by case basis it still brought much more fame to the hospital. After this one of a kind breakthrough Luca dived head first into hero support item world and Hospital Maria was renamed Elio Corporation. He would build braces that enhance electrical quirk users own strength by powering them with their own quirks, nets that would shrink the more one struggled shot out of guns, and voice configuring devices. Currently The current status of Elio Corp. is world class and given the name 'Hero Safe Haven' and known worldwide. Dante Elio, the current head has made the Corporation the largest it has ever been. He opened up ten sister medical centers all over Europe and two in America, has bought five competetors in the hero support items world. Dante is a business mogul able to flawlessly negotiate almost anyone into submission. Since the Center Head didn't need to be a doctor anymore after it was turned to a corporation Dante was mostly dedicated to his business skills and multiple studies. He has bought multiple world class doctor's contracts from other hospitals and used them to train and advance all of the hospitals the corporation owned, hired his entire university class of tech inventors and has opened two universities. He has high hopes his son Giovanni to be the greatest Elio and the best leader the corporation ever had. Goals Originally the goal was to find the origin of all quirks. While under Caesar they were able to make the first few steps towards this goal. Slowly through the years and through the generations this original goal had faded especially after Luca took over. the current goal the Corporation has is: "To heal anyone and everyone that walks through our doors, to make the medical impossible...possible." Their dream of being able to treat anyone possible and to not allow heroes die in the line of duty by always pushing forward both medically and mechanically. Negatives Sadly this organizations far from perfect and causes its fair share of trouble. Since Dante's take of leadership the corporation has been accused of working off the record with villains or high profiled gang members. It was also once accused of working in line with the entirety of Cosa Nostra but it has been long since been 'proven' false. Amongst the Elio family it tends to be the root cause of the children being groomed into the future head to be very stoic and emotionless. The only exceptions to this being Luca who was much more eccentric. It also causes horrible rivalries amongst the siblings often causing them to compete for years and years. Members Trivia *Though the corporation originally started as a Medical Center, since Luca, it had become more of a business *As far back as the early stages of quirks being born into the world the organization has been led by the heads of the Elio Family * the current worth if the entire corporation as a whole is valued at one trillion USD Category:Organizations Category:Companies